Linorra Week
by Shedemei
Summary: Seven ficlets written in response to one-word prompts from Tumblr's "Linorra Week".
1. Lace

Linorra Week Prompt, 8/12: Lace

Summary: Bitty Linorra drabble. Korra is concerned about going out in public, so Lin surprises her.

Disclaimer: I dashed this off in 30 minutes and I don't own anything.

Pairings: Korra/Lin ("Linorra", "Korralin")

Author's Notes: Linorra Week is happening right as I'm moving cross-country and testing for my Tae Kwon Do third-degree black belt. AUGH.

* * *

As Korra walked up the steps to Lin's apartment, she found herself wondering if Lin could identify how heavy her footfalls were using her seismic sense. Was there any earth in whatever material Lin's floors were made of? Did it matter? Korra held back a sigh. She knew as soon as she had her arms around Lin, she'd feel better...but only temporarily. Unfortunately, neither of them could change the fact that only a (small) number of Republic City citizens were progressive enough to accept that their avatar and their newly-reinstated police chief were in a relationship. The age difference was bad enough, but between that and the fact that they were both women, Lin was afraid that Korra would lose the hard-won faith the people of Republic City now had in her thanks to her expulsion of Amon. Korra insisted she didn't care what people thought of her, but Lin had looked at her sadly and told her that, as the avatar, she didn't have that luxury.

Lin had either heard Korra's footfalls or sensed them otherwise, but she opened the door before Korra had a chance to knock. "Good evening, avatar," said Lin formally, in case anyone could overhear.

"Hey, Chief," Korra replied dully.

"Why don't you come inside?"

As soon as the door was closed, Lin wrapped Korra in a tight embrace, one hand stroking the back of the girl's neck so lightly Korra could barely feel it. Sometimes, to Korra, it was almost unreal that any human's touch could be so soft and kind, and even stranger that it was Lin Bei Fong, a woman so tough she could have been carved from the stone she could bend so well, was the one being so gentle. In any case, Korra instantly felt soothed.

"I know you've been disappointed since our conversation last night." Lin drew back from the hug enough to kiss Korra's cheek. "Come into the kitchen. I have a surprise for you."

Korra followed Lin into the kitchen, which was more dimly lit than usual. Korra blinked as her eyes grew used to the low light; after a moment, she realized that the only source of illumination in the room was a few candles on the kitchen table. The table was different than usual too; it was set with a silk tablecloth, artfully folded napkins, and what looked like real turtle-whale bone chopsticks. "Oooh, it's just like a fancy restaurant!" Korra burst out. "Complete with a lace doily!"

"Considering how stubborn you are, I thought you wouldn't be convinced if I only told you it didn't matter that we can't go to dinner in public, at least at the moment." Korra felt Lin's strong arms around her waist. "So I thought I would go ahead and show you."

Korra squirmed around inside Lin's embrace, twisting until she was facing her lover, and kissed her hard. "Lin, you're amazing. Did you just...have all this stuff? Lying around?"

"The doily is the only thing I had to obtain just for tonight. Ordinarily I find lace to be...over-ornate frippery, but I thought it suited the atmosphere. And I had to learn how to fold those damn napkins. You have no idea how difficult it is to get them looking so perfect."

Korra made a delighted noise that could only be described as a squeal. "Lin, have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

A rare smile turned up the corners of the metalbender's mouth. "And I love you, Korra."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be doing the Marines-caliber stamina portion of my Tae Kwon Do test in just over ten hours. WHY, FANDOM. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME.


	2. Handcuffs

Linorra Week Prompt, 8/13: Handcuffs

Summary: Lin and Korra discuss the prospect of using handcuffs for something other than their intended purpose.

Disclaimer: I dashed this off in 30 minutes and I don't own anything.

Pairings: Korra/Lin ("Linorra", "Korralin")

Author's Notes: Linorra Week is happening right as I'm moving cross-country and testing for my Tae Kwon Do third-degree black belt. AUGH.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not."

"Come on, Lin, what's the point of dating someone in the police force if we don't..."

"I am not permitted to use handcuffs for any personal purpose. I'm not even supposed to carry them unless I'm on the job. Someone might notice that I'd taken them out, and that would possibly be the worst way for the public to find out about us. Also, knowing the way you tend to squirm, you'd seriously hurt one of your shoulders. End of discussion."

Korra folded her arms, sat down on the corner of Lin's bed, and pouted emphatically. "I'd think you'd be willing to make an exception on order to see me handcuffed to your bed."

Lin raised her eyebrows. "That's certainly a tempting image."

Korra grinned. "So what do you say?"

"The answer is still no."

Korra made a loud noise that could only be described as a whine. "I just want to be handcuffed to your bed while you go to town on me!"

Lin sighed. "My, Korra, that was...unnecessarily vulgar."

"That doesn't make it any less true."

"The age gap between us already feels wide enough without you whining like a child and talking like an adolescent filled with the newfound glee of discussing taboo 'adult' topics," Lin deadpanned, shaking her head.

Korra lay down with her head on one of the pillows, holding on to the bed posts with both hands. "You don't like me whining? How about this?" Korra gripped the bed posts tightly, throwing her head back and moaning. "Ohhh, oh, Lin! Mmm, watch me struggle! Oh, spirits, harder!"

Lin planted her hands on her hips. "You're embarrassing yourself. Also, why handcuffs? Why not any other restraint?"

Korra thought about that. "I guess...because it's really hot that you're a badass police chief?"

"I'm still chief of police even when you aren't handcuffed to my bed," Lin pointed out. "But it still has to be handcuffs, huh?"

Korra shrugged as best as one could while lying down. "It's just...a fantasy I had, I guess? Albeit a really hot fantasy..."

"But whatever...restraint...has to be related to police work."

Korra shifted so she was in a more comfortable position to contemplate. "Hmm. Yeah, okay."

"Well, that should be easy."

Korra's brow furrowed. "Really?"

Lin, who was dressed in a simple pair of cloth trousers and a white tank top, shook her head disapprovingly and left the room. Korra called after her, but Lin didn't respond; she returned in a minute or so, wearing her armored wrist-guards. Korra's eyes widened. "Oh!"

With a few small hand motions, Lin shot one metal cable from her right wrist; it wrapped itself around Korra's upper arm and then one of the bed posts. Korra grinned as Lin began retracting the cable, pulling Korra's arm down to the mattress. "Much more creative than silly handcuffs," Korra whispered.

Lin climbed onto the bed with Korra and kissed her warmly. "And you were complaining."

"Clearly I have to listen to you more," Korra whispered as Lin's hand slipped beneath her shirt.

* * *

A/N: I'm late. I know. I don't care. (This came out on my Tumblr on 8/15, btw.)


	3. Breakfast

Linorra Week Prompt, 8/14: Breakfast

Summary: Lin makes Korra breakfast the morning after their first-ever lovemaking session. Unfortunately, not all is as rosy as it seems.

Disclaimer: Written on the drive to my new apartment. (My dad was driving. I can't drive.)

Pairings: Korra/Lin ("Linorra", "Korralin")

Author's Notes: Linorra Week is happening right as I'm moving cross-country and testing for my Tae Kwon Do third-degree black belt. AUGH.

* * *

As Lin had suspected, the scent of eggs cooking woke Korra. Specifically, these were scrambled eggs with basil, chili powder, and and fresh chives and parsley. Korra loved them. She drifted into the kitchen, her hair still in a sleepy corona around her head. "Hmmm...Lin?"

"You're finally up."

Lin had to closely observe the eggs while they were cooking, so she couldn't greet Korra properly; Korra wrapped her ams around Lin's waist, her face nestled against the back of Lin's neck. "You're cozy. Can I play with your hair?"

"You always do, and half the time without asking."

Korra took that as a yes and untied the silver ponytail that now hung to Lin's waist; after a good amount of wheedling and whining from Korra, Lin had begun growing out her hair for her girlfriend to play with. Korra's hands were surprisingly gentle and loving as they sifted through Lin's hair; Korra was not a naturally gentle person, and it was still difficult to believe she could be so tender.

"Korra, the eggs are done." Korra was stroking Lin's hair and didn't answer. Lin reminded herself that in Korra's mind, the hair she was touching was not Lin's. "Korra?"

"Okay," said Korra, disappointed. "I'll just tie off the braid here, then."

"You would be able to braid my hair faster if you actually paid attention to dividing the hair into three pieces."

"I'm tired. You wore me out last night. I mean, it was my first time."

Lin's throat went dry and she could thinking of nothing to say. She served both herself and Korra a helping of scrambled eggs and took the plates to the table. Korra sat down and dug into her portion hungrily. "Mmmm! Awesome as always, Lin."

At least she knows who's cooking for her, Lin thought grimly. She went to stand behind Korra and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, honey...this needs to stop."

Korra looked up at Lin, trying to seem innocent but looking nervous. "What needs to stop?"

"You pretending that you care for me."

"Lin, I don't know what—"

Lin didn't want to be circumspect or beat around the bush. Korra wasn't a perp she was interrogating; she wanted to get straight to the point. "You cried out for Asami last night."

Korra looked terrified. "Really?"

Lin nodded. "Several times. There was no mention of me."

Korra slumped over slowly, as if she were being drained of energy. "I don't think 'I'm sorry' is even close to what I should say," she said feebly.

Lin squeezed Korra's shoulder. "I'm going to tell you what I think has happened between us. I want you to hear me out, and then you can tell me how correct or wrong I am."

Korra made a small noise that could probably be most accurately described as a whimper, but somewhere in that there was an "okay". Lin continued, stroking the girl's loose hair.

"After your relationship with Mako ended so suddenly and painfully, you missed it. You missed being with someone—being held and kissed and such—but you were afraid of being hurt again. You wanted to be with someone who you didn't particularly care for, but who would still make you feel good. So you thought of me; middle-aged, plain, too devoted to my job to catch anyone's attention...of course I would jump at the chance to be on the arm of the young and beautiful avatar. You enjoyed being with me enough, but didn't develop any particular feelings for me. I started suspecting that you were interested in someone else when you asked me to grow my hair out. Whenever I kissed you...it seemed like you would close your eyes and imagine someone else. Last night, my suspicions were confirmed that the person you thought of when I kissed you was Asami."

Korra's head was resting on the table now, guilty tears seeping out from beneath closed eyelids. "You were a detective before you became police chief, weren't you?"

"Gold shield."

"So...um...why aren't you...?"

"Upset with you?"

Korra nodded, or at least it looked like she nodded.

"Because you're not the only one who likes to pretend." Lin smiled bitterly. "Sometimes it was nice to imagine it was me you wanted. Also...you seemed like you wanted to try to learn more about relationships so you would be less likely to make mistakes when you found somebody you actually loved. I wouldn't think of myself as a good example, but I tried to help."

Korra began unconsciously playing with her necklace. She had turned eighteen a little over a month before, and the necklace had been a gift from Lin. Korra had only recently learned that it had been in the Republic City Archaeological Museum as an artifact from the Southern Water Tribe, found at the site of a village the Fire Nation had completely destroyed during the war. Lin had had to use a good deal of her political clout and trade in some of her mother's childhood belongings to the museum in order to get it. Except for when she bathed, Korra never took it off. Lin had known Korra didn't love her and had still always been good to her. "Why didn't you say something? Last night?" Korra whispered.

"And spoil your first time?"

Korra sat up and clasped Lin's hand to her cheek. "How did you...how did you stand it?"

"I expected it." Lin paused. "Korra, I have to ask...why didn't you just ask Asami out? I can only assume you haven't been dating her, because if you were, you wouldn't need me. Is she not interested in women?"

"She is."

"Then why?"

Korra smiled tremulously. "I'm a terrible person."

"You're not a terrible person, Korra. Your decision to start a relationship with someone you didn't much care for was...ill-advised, but understandable. There's nothing wrong with casual relationships. But you should have been honest with me. I mean...did you really think you could deceive someone who is chief of police _and_ learned how to use seismic sense to detect lies from Toph Bei Fong?"

"I guess I didn't think you'd be with me if I...if I was completely honest."

Lin barked out a laugh. "Do you really think I expect anyone to want a genuinely loving relationship with me? If you had come to me and said 'So, Chief, can we be girlfriends for a few months so I can practice for when I find somebody I'm really in love with? Just please, for the love of the darkest spirits, never let me see you naked.' I would have told you that you were completely mad, or instructed you to listen to Tenzin's horror stories about me first to make sure you knew what you were getting into...but I would have said yes."

Korra looked deeply ashamed; there had been occasions (the previous night included) when she had practically begged Lin to keep her clothes on. "So are you breaking up with me?"

Lin sighed. "You never answered why you didn't break up with me and go out with Asami. Clearly you have strong feelings for her."

Korra paused to think, taking Lin's hand between the two of hers. Lin rested her hand on Korra's neck under the guise of an affectionate gesture, but really she was feeling Korra's pulse. The oldest trick in the book when it came to lie detection. "I...I'm not sure. Maybe...maybe because I'm afraid Asami won't be as good to me as you are. Or as good of a kisser."

"Asami seems like a sweet girl. She'd be ten times warmer towards you than I'm capable of being."

Korra looked up at Lin, smiling tremulously. "Something keeps bringing me back to you. Maybe I actually am falling in love with you."

Lin sniffed. "Or maybe you like that I get you nice presents and make you breakfast."

"And read me love poems."

"I do not read you love poems. I read to you from various poetry books I used to read to my mother because she couldn't read them herself."

"Yeah, okay," conceded Korra, "but that one time we ran across a love poem and after you were finished reading it, you said it reminded you of me."

"Yes, and you looked like you were going to be physically ill."

Korra closed her eyes. "That didn't gross me out, really. I thought it was nice of you. My head was in your lap. Maybe you didn't really see my expression."

As far as Lin could tell, Korra was being honest. "If you have feelings for me, why are you still pretending I'm Asami?"

"Habit, maybe. I don't know."

Lin thought for a moment. "Stand up."

Korra obeyed. The tiles were stone; she knew Lin was going to try to see if she was lying. Considering what Korra had done, she didn't blame Lin or feel offended at all. Lin took both of her hands. "Korra. Why are you still in this farce relationship with me?"

Korra met Lin's eyes. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

Korra was telling the truth. Or at least she believed what she was saying. Lin knew by now that Korra was a terrible liar.

"All right, then. What do you want now?"

"I don't want us to break up," Korra whispered.

"Then we have to start over. Or at least you have to stop thinking about somebody other than me when we're together. I put up with it last night for your sake, but being in bed with someone crying out a name that isn't mine is not an experience I would like to repeat."

Korra nodded. "If I ever start doing that again, you can just slap me in the face."

"I'd rather not physically harm you."

"But you are...okay with trying this again." Korra bit her lower lip.

"Yes."

"So...you do like me. Despite what I did."

Lin shrugged. "I just thought of it as another relationship with someone who cared less about me than I did about them. That describes most of my relationships fairly succinctly."

"And that means you like me."

Lin paused. "Yes. Very much," she replied softly.

Korra rested a hand on Lin's damaged cheek, one fingertip on each scar, and leaned up to kiss Lin. It was a chaste kiss, if a kind one. To Lin, it did not feel the same as it did when Korra had kissed her while thinking of Asami. It was more shy, almost fearful, as if she couldn't believe Lin was giving her a second chance. "Lin, I...really think we have something. Or we can have something. I'm glad you called me on my crap."

Lin wrapped Korra in a tight hug. "I think so too."

* * *

A/N: Welp, I passed my third-degree black belt test. I fucked up a few times thanks to nerves and this being my first Tae Kwon Do test in about three years, but I passed. Now I just have to move into my new apartment. Yeah, that should totally be a cinch... /sarcasm LINORRA WEEK, Y U AT SUCH AN INCONVENIENT TIME


	4. Bloodstain

Linorra Week Prompt, 8/15: Bloodstain

Summary: While on the journey to the Southern Water Tribe to see if Katara can restore Korra's bending, Korra notices that Lin doesn't seem to be feeling well.

Disclaimer: Written on the drive to my new apartment. (My dad was driving. I can't drive.)

Pairings: Korra/Lin ("Linorra", "Korralin")

Author's Notes: Linorra Week is happening right as I'm moving cross-country and testing for my Tae Kwon Do third-degree black belt. AUGH.

* * *

Korra couldn't sleep. Again.

Oogi didn't have the stamina to carry Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, the airbending family, and Chief Bei Fong on the most direct route to the South Pole, so they were taking a small ship. Korra was constantly surrounded by water she no longer felt a connection to. The soft lapping of the water against the hull that Korra could clearly hear now that they were moored for the night was close to torture. So she tiptoed out of her room.

At first she wasn't sure what she was looking for; her mind was fuzzy with lack of sleep and she felt somewhat directionless. Then she realized her feet were carrying her to where Chief Bei Fong was sleeping.

Not that everyone else had been unsympathetic—quite the opposite—but the Chief (Korra couldn't help but think of her with that title, despite the fact that she had resigned) was the only one who knew how it felt to lose one's bending. Korra had asked her about it that morning when they were both unpacking their things; the airbending family had a large room on the boat, Mako and Bolin had a smallish room, and both Korra and Asami had their own rooms. The ship's captain had a room, but there were no other places for any guests to sleep. Rather than doubling up with Korra or Asami, Chief Bei Fong had offered to sleep in one of the common areas; Korra's room was really large enough for two people, though, so the Chief was keeping the few belongings she had brought on the trip in there.

"Chief?" Korra had asked hesitantly, nervous about talking to her about anything personal but sick of not being able to discuss how empty and frightened she felt without her bending.

"I resigned, remember? You may call me Lin, if you wish."

"Okay. Lin." Korra took a deep breath. "Did it hurt?" She could barely get the words out. "When Amon took your bending. Was it...painful?"

Lin regarded Korra steadily. "In every way possible, yes."

Korra blinked back tears. "I just feel so...so empty without my bending. I know I can airbend, but I can't remember a time when I couldn't waterbend. I'm cut off from the water. It feels lonely. Sad and lonely." Korra had begun to cry in earnest then, and had moved to turn away in shame, but before she knew what was happening, she felt herself wrapped in a tight embrace, and it was the Chief—Lin—who was holding her.

"It does feel lonely, doesn't it?" The voice was so gentle Korra hardly recognized it. "It feels half like missing a limb, half like missing a close friend."

"Yes," Korra sobbed. "That is it. Exactly."

Korra had been ashamed of her tears and tried unsuccessfully to stop them; she apologized for crying, but Lin had touched her hair and told her "Don't say you're sorry for your feelings. I know you're suffering. Go ahead and cry."

Korra didn't know how long she had stayed there with Lin holding her, all of her fear and insecurity and pain flooding out in loud, ugly sobs. Lin never complained, even when her shirt was soaked with Korra's snot and tears. Instead of complaining, she had told Korra that she was available if Korra needed to talk about the loss of her bending.

It had been so comforting. Korra had always loved hugs, any hugs as long as they were consensual, but something about the one embrace she had shared with Lin stuck with her. Maybe it was that Lin didn't seem naturally affectionate, so it must have meant she felt truly sympathetic toward Korra. Maybe it was that when Korra had stopped crying, she felt calmed and safe in the former police chief's arms, but as soon as Lin let her go she started feeling frightened again.

Lin was asleep now, or at least ostensibly asleep. She was lying on her side on a pile of blankets and not moving, her back facing Korra. As Korra crept closer, she noticed that Lin's shirt was oddly colored; when she was only a few inches from Lin, she peered through the low light to realize in horror that the back of Lin's shirt was covered in a half-dried bloodstain. The little cry of alarm escaped Korra's lips before she could stop herself; immediately Lin turned over to face Korra, tense and primed as if ready to leap into battle. She rubbed her eyes when she saw Korra, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Avatar?"

"What happened to you?" Korra whispered. "Your back..."

Lin's face fell. "I was hoping the bleeding hadn't started again..."

"But what happened? Was it the Equalists?"

Lin nodded. "I should change the bandages. I have some spare ones in your room, but I didn't want to wake you."

"I couldn't sleep. And even if I were asleep, if you're injured...I wouldn't mind. Come on, let's get you some new bandages."

Lin got up, keeping her face flat and free of emotion. Knowing Lin, Korra guessed that she was probably in pain and doing a good job masking it. She was dressed in a pair of loose cotton pants and a white tank top. After she managed to stop being distracted by the rate at which Lin's white shirt was turning red, Korra noticed that it looked like Lin's whole torso was bandaged. After Korra let Lin into her room and help her find her spare bandages, she peeled off the shirt; it was tacky with blood and stuck to her back. "I think this shirt might be a dead loss," she said somewhat irritably, as if the problem were the shirt and not how much blood she was losing. Korra saw that she was right; Lin was wrapped in bandages from waist almost up to her neck. "Korra, would you mind giving me a few moments of privacy?"

"Wait, what?" Korra blurted out. "You don't want help?"

Lin raised and lowered one shoulder so slightly Korra could barely see the movement; doubtless that kind of motion was painful for her. "I wrapped the bandages myself earlier. If you could bring me some water, though, I don't want these to get infected."

Korra shook her head. "If I were still of any use, I could use water to heal those."

Lin looked at Korra rather sadly. "You shouldn't talk like that. Your bending loss is only temporary, and even if it's not, you should never call yourself useless."

Korra sighed. "I can bring you some water." She went to the kitchen area where clean water was kept. She heated it in a kettle on the stove, wishing so hard it hurt that she could firebend to heat the water; Katara had taught her some non-bending-related things about healing, one of which included how to wash wounds and keep them clean. Korra had mentally scoffed at the lessons, believing she would always be able to heal with waterbending, and had only paid attention because she liked and respected Katara. Now she was glad she listened.

She brought the kettle of warm water to Lin, who was sitting on the floor facing away from Korra. She had removed her bandages, revealing long red stripes down her back. The wounds were deep, and clearly still open, appearing to have scabbed over only slightly. Lin turned to look over her shoulder at Korra as she entered. "Water. Thank you."

"What...um...what did that? It looks like it was a knife."

"No, a whip. I think it was a bullwhip. I didn't get a particularly good look, but it feels like I was struck several times along the same...trajectory, I guess you could say."

Korra forced herself to look more closely. There appeared to be four long, thick whip wales, but each wound was actually composed of many clustered strokes. "But...Tenzin and Pema, and the kids...they weren't hurt. Neither were a lot of the other prisoners...former benders..."

"I was being interrogated regarding your whereabouts. Before Amon took my bending, he said he would let me keep it if I told him where you were. Of course I point-blank refused. But one of his lieutenants thought it was worthwhile to try to torture me into telling them where you were. I gave them false information to try to throw them off your trail, but...that was of no help, apparently." Lin smiled feebly. "I'm sorry."

Korra failed to see why Lin was apologizing. "It's not your fault. I revealed myself to Amon when I tried to tell everybody the truth about him."

"Well, thank you for the water, anyway. I should wash these before it gets cold..." Lin reached for the kettle with one hand, keeping one arm over her chest for modesty's sake, but Korra pulled away. "It's okay. I can probably reach better."

Lin shook her head. "I wouldn't ask you to that."

"Lin, losing my bending was hard enough, but I was also a waterbending healer. It's bad enough that I can't heal you, but it's about killing me to see you injured knowing you were hurt protecting me and now I feel awful I didn't even think of coming to rescue you after I found out you were captured by the Equalists. Please let me help you with this." The words came out in a rush.

Lin thought for a moment before replying. "If it will help assuage your conscience, then you may help."

Korra dipped a cloth she had also retrieved into the kettle, wrung out the extra water, and gently pressed the cloth onto Lin's shoulder. Lin managed not to flinch as Korra moved the cloth over the wounds as carefully as she could, dabbing up the blood first and lightly scrubbing the wounds to clean them. Lin never moved or made a sound; her ability to ignore pain was almost eerie.

Korra slowly grew used to the sight of the deep, unsettling wounds, and her thoughts began to turn to Lin herself. She was of lean build, not unlike her mother, and even through the cloth Korra could feel the tightly wired muscles of her back. Korra ached to summon healing energy and pass her hands over Lin's flesh, making the ugly marks disappear, never to be seen marring Lin's body again. It was like defacing a beautiful work of art like a statue, Korra thought as she used the tail end of one bandage to dry the dampness the cloth had left. How could anyone bring themselves to mark up something so lovely?

"I think they're pretty clean now."

"Thank you, Avatar."

"You can call me Korra, if you want." Korra turned over the cloth in her hands. It had once been light blue. If she didn't wash it soon, it would be one big bloodstain. "Do you need help with the bandages?"

Lin shook her head. "I would appreciate the help, but this is nothing you need to see."

"I've already seen the, you know, whip marks," Korra protested.

Lin looked surprised. "I didn't mean the whip marks."

"Well...I don't understand." Korra's brow furrowed.

"I meant you shouldn't have to look at me," said Lin gently.

"Well, if you don't want me to, I won't look." But that didn't mean she couldn't help. Korra began wrapping one long bandage at Lin's waist, slowly moving up, staying behind Lin so she wouldn't violate the other woman's desire for privacy. When she was finished tying off the bandage, she asked "Is that too tight?"

"It's fine."

Korra laid her head on Lin's shoulder. She wanted to apologize, to blurt out that she was sorry, that she had probably been either aching to punch some Equalists in the face or gazing at Mako while Lin was being beaten, and it hadn't occurred to Korra once that somebody should go after Lin after she had risked her life for the airbenders. She was the last Bei Fong, a master earthbender and metalbender, former police chief of Republic City, and she had ties to Korra. Of course she was going to be terribly mistreated. She was lucky to be alive. She might have died trying to protect Korra, and she hadn't crossed the girl's mind once. The mental image of Lin's blooded bandages was burned into her mind now, an image pulsing with guilt. Korra couldn't manage to voice any of that, though, so she just whispered "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"That's all right. I get more rack time than I do sleep in my bed at home, so my body likely wouldn't know what to do with a comfortable bed."

"Um...rack time?"

"There are bunks in the precinct for when we're working cases around the clock. It's referred to as 'the rack', and sleeping there is 'rack time'."

Korra carefully put her arms around Lin's waist, trying to avoid pressing against or touching her injuries. "Please? I'm used to sleeping next to a big cozy polar bear dog. I feel comfortable with you."

Lin got up with a sigh, forcing Korra's arms to fall away from her. "I know you're feeling lonely and vulnerable right now. Trust me, I am too. But it would be seriously improper of me to sleep in the same bed with a seventeen-year-old girl."

"I couldn't sleep. I got up to find you so I could ask you to stay with me. We don't even have to, you know, cuddle or anything. I just want you to be there."

Lin snickered mirthlessly. "And bring everyone running when you wake up screaming after finding me next to you?"

"If I wake up and find you next to me, I'll probably give you a hug and ask if your back is feeling any better," Korra protested.

Lin thought for a moment. "Go ahead and get into bed. I'll be right back."

Korra lay down. Lin returned in a few moments, having put on some kind of loose overshirt; Korra felt disappointed for some reason. Lin was also carrying a chair with her, which she placed at the bedside. She sat down and reached for Korra's hand; Korra clasped Lin's hand tightly. "Can you sleep sitting up?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep, but I'll stay here if you want me to."

Korra moved closer to the edge of the bed and, in a moment of boldness, brushed her lips against Lin's knuckles. "Thanks, Lin. I'm sure I'll sleep fine now."

* * *

A/N: This is actually part of a larger story I will write if I have time (HAHAHAHAHA) but if Asshole Scott Card can turn short stories into multichapter stuff, so can I.


	5. Frozen

Linorra Week Prompt, 8/16: Frozen

Summary: Assumes that after Korra and Lin had a relationship for a while, Lin broke up with Korra citing the age gap as a reason and Korra went back to the Southern Water Tribe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairings: Korra/Lin ("Linorra", "Korralin")

Author's Notes: I'm moved in! Yaaaaaay!

* * *

There had been daily letters from Korra. Lin burned all of them still sealed in the envelopes; not just thrown them away, burned them, so she could never break down and read them in a moment of weakness. She knew they were pleas to be taken back, insistences that the age difference didn't matter, declarations of love. Lin knew perfectly well that Korra loved her; her seismic sense had told her as much when Korra said it in person. Lin returned the girl's feelings more wholeheartedly than Korra would ever know, and ending their relationship had been one of the hardest things Lin had ever done, worse than any interrogation or case closure. But Korra had been pushing her to reveal their relationship to the public before anyone found out by accident. Lin knew that Korra was being overconfident and couldn't handle the scrutiny. Her reputation as the Avatar was also at stake. Also, Lin wasn't getting any younger. Korra loved her, yes, but Lin knew she had few years left before time began really taking its toll. She would start being ashamed of undressing in front of Korra, she wouldn't have enough stamina to keep up with Korra in bed, Korra would stop thinking of her as attractive...Korra was in love with Lin now, yes, but how long would those feelings last once their sex life died?

It was when a letter arrived from Asami Sato that Lin finally opened it. It was short, but heartbreaking.

_To Police Chief Lin Bei Fong:_

_As you know, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and I returned to the Southern Water Tribe with Korra. I personally have been spending much time with her, trying to distract her from how badly she misses you. I won't waste your time; Korra needs you. I've been trying to help take care of her, but she loves you and is pining for you. She cries for you both when awake and in her sleep. She has taken to her bed and won't move. Now she has stopped eating. Both of us know how strong Korra is, but I'm still very concerned for her. I won't plead for you to get back together with her, but I do think she needs to see you. Please come visit us at the south pole. At least get Korra to eat._

_Sincerely,_

_Asami_

Lin crumpled the paper in her hand and sank to the floor. Her lips formed words without her consent. "Korra...oh, Korra..."

Korra had lived in the Southern Water Tribe for the first seventeen years of her life. It was cold. It was freezing. But Korra had grown used to it at a young age, as did many Water Tribe people. On days when it was not windy, Korra had worn sleeveless shirts. Despite her upbringing in such an icy place, Korra had never known what it was to be frozen.

Now she did.

Curled up in bed, wearing two layers, lying under a pile of blankets, Korra still felt cold. It was a deeper cold than any she'd felt from the weather, a cold that invaded her bones, her insides, her very self. If she tried to contact the spirit world, her spirit might feel so chilled it was useless and immobile.

She associated being loved with feeling warm. Nights spent by the fireplace in Lin's apartment during the winter. Lying naked in bed without covers and only holding hands instead of cuddling during the summer because even with the windows open, August in Republic City was boiling hot. Lin bringing her new delicious blends of hot tea every fall evening. Spring afternoons filled with rigorous metalbending lessons that went for hours until sweat poured from Korra's face and her skin radiated heat. Four seasons. A whole year, warm through every season. It was a week after Lin's fifty-first birthday that she had told Korra that they couldn't see each other anymore. Korra had felt cold ever since, and neither blankets nor hot tea could warm her up.

Korra heard the door to her parents' house open, followed by a small commotion. Korra sighed. Her parents had tried to bring in some of her old friends, but none of them had been able to bring her out of her funk. It sounded like she had another visitor. She turned over, facing the wall, prepared to pretend to sleep.

The door to her room opened. Korra closed her eyes. "Please leave me alone," she whispered.

"That isn't what your letters said."

Korra would have known that voice anywhere. "Lin!" she gasped, kicking off her blankets and sitting up. Lin sat on the bed next to her; Korra climbed into her lap and flung her arms around Lin, burying her face in her former lover's neck. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she covered the hot skin with kisses, as if trying to drink in Lin's warmth.

Lin embraced Korra gently and stroked her loose hair, which was tangled thanks to the girl's neglect of personal hygiene. "I missed you," Lin whispered.

"Oh, Lin, I missed you too!" Korra nuzzled the collar of Lin's heavy jacket aside. "I love you. I love you so much. I feel so...so cold without you."

Lin kissed Korra's hair. "I'm here now." She hadn't planned to get back together with Korra. But the girl's lips on her neck were beginning to convince her otherwise. And now Korra had let go of Lin and was undoing the buttons on her jacket, stroking her hungrily, not out of lust, but an impulse that was both more desperate and more innocent than that.

"I need you, Lin," Korra whispered against the other woman's shoulder.

"No, you don't," said Lin tenderly. "But you clearly want me in your life."

"Don't ever leave me again. Please don't ever leave me again."

So it was that obvious, even without words. Somehow Lin had tacitly told Korra that they were a couple again. "I promise I won't."

Korra wrapped her arms around Lin's waist, rested her head against her shoulder, and stayed there, slowly growing warm again.

* * *

A/N: Just a few more to go.


	6. Approaching Storm

Linorra Week Prompt, 8/16: Approaching Storm

Summary: A hurricane threatens Air Temple Island, so Lin offers to house the airbending family as well as Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako. This should make hiding Lin's and Korra's relationship interesting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairings: Korra/Lin ("Linorra", "Korralin")

Author's Notes: I wrote this during freshman orientation.

* * *

"Are the windows boarded up?" Lin called from the bedroom.

"All of them except for the last one in the kitchen," Korra called back. "I'm having trouble reaching it."

Lin found Korra leaning over the sink with a hammer and nail, struggling to pound the nail through the last board.

"Hand me the nail and stand back," Lin cautioned. Korra offered the nail to Lin, who held it up and, with a quick hand motion, shot the nail into the board exactly where Korra had been trying to hammer it in.

"You sure nailed that one," said Korra with a grin, walking over to Lin to kiss her. Lin accepted the kiss, but gave Korra a stern look after it was over.

"I hope you're getting that out of your system."

Korra made a moue. "Yeah, I guess. It's going to be awful having to be around you without being able to pounce on you and kiss you all the time."

Lin raised her eyebrows. "Not to mention you often do more than kissing when you...what was the word you used?...'pounce'."

"Yeah, that too. I won't argue with that; I really don't want anyone overhearing me moaning at the top of my lungs. And I forgot to ask...are hugs okay?"

Lin considered that. "Once in a while, but not too many. Tenzin knows me very well. He knows I'm only affectionate with people I truly care about, and even then I rarely hug anyone I'm not in a relationship with."

"I can pretend to be freaked out by the cyclone and cling to you," Korra offered.

Lin shrugged. "That might work. During the cyclone, Tenzin will probably be fretting over Rohan and Pema. Also, no sleeping in my bed."

"Whaaaat?" Korra whined. "But it's going to be crowded anyway! I can offer to stay with you in order to make room for everybody."

"Pema recently gave birth. She and Rohan and Tenzin will likely be sleeping in my bed. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo will sleep on the couch that converts to a hideaway bed. The rest of us will be in blankets on the floor."

"So can't I cuddle up to you on the floor?"

Lin sighed. "It's only for one night, Korra."

"And what if the Air Temple gets damaged and we all have to stay longer?"

Lin frowned. "In that case, you should be concerned for their well-being considering that their home might be unlivable. There hasn't been a typhoon in Republic City for a long time. No one knows how extensive the damage will be."

Korra hung her head in shame. "You're right. I'm being...kinda selfish."

"I'll miss being close to you too." Lin kissed Korra's cheek. "But with the approaching storm, we have much bigger things to worry about. You have to put everything in perspective."

Korra nodded. "Okay, Lin. Yeah, I can deal with it. Is there anything else you need help with?"

"No, I think that's everything."

Korra looked up at Lin with a sideways smile. "Are you sure there's nothing else you need help with?"

Lin's brow furrowed. "I already told you I would stock up on food myself, and that's the only thing left to do."

"Are you positive, Lin? Are you sure there's not something else you need help with? Maybe in your bedroom? You're going to change the sheets before Tenzin and Pema show up anyway, right?" Korra trailed her fingertips down Lin's arm.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Korra, stop. You can't be seductive to save your life."

Korra groaned in frustration. "Okay, fine. Can we please make love one more time before I leave?"

Lin seized Korra by the high collar of her shirt and kissed her hard. "Now, that's more like it."

* * *

A/N: One left. I have no idea what to write for "Tides".


	7. Tides

Linorra Week Prompt, 8/17: Tides

Summary: Lin and Korra at the beach. And Korra wants Lin to show off her new bathing dress.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairings: Korra/Lin ("Linorra", "Korralin")

Author's Notes: I'm done with freshman orientation and am getting ready to register for classes! Yaaaaay!

* * *

It had taken moving spirit world and earth to get Lin to actually buy a bathing dress, and now she wasn't wearing it. Well, that wasn't true; she was wearing it, but she was wearing a diaphanous white robe over it. "We're going to the beach, Lin," Korra insisted. "You'll roast like that."

"Korra, this fabric is extremely light. Also, what are you complaining about? It's see-through."

"Not really," Korra groused. "And it's so loose. What's the point of wearing a bathing dress that shows off how gorgeous you are if nobody can see it?"

Lin shrugged; she had given up on stopping Korra from calling her "beautiful" and its many synonyms. "Isn't this your first time going to the beach in Republic City?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Women my age don't wear bathing dresses only. It's either a bathing dress with a robe over it, or appropriate summer clothing. If I were to wear just a bathing dress, we would attract...undue attention. Nobody wants to see a fifty-year-old woman in that state."

Korra folded her arms. "Maybe an average fifty-year-old woman. You? Half of Republic City probably wants to see you in a pretty bathing dress."

Lin pinched the bridge of her nose. "Korra, honey...when will you realize that almost nobody finds me as attractive as you?"

"And when will you realize that you're wrong about that?" said Korra with a grin.

Lin knew perfectly well that both she and Korra were stubborn as pig-mules, and some arguments weren't worth getting into. So she continued packing her beach bag in silence. She and Korra walked to the beach holding hands. Korra had convinced Lin long ago that she didn't care about the dirty looks they got, and anyway they'd revealed their relationship to the public long ago. The beach wasn't far away, and as soon as they got there, Korra flung her cover-up to the sand and raced to the water, whooping like a happy child. Lin shook her head and set up their little base camp; a towel large enough for both of them to sit on, an umbrella (as a pale Earth Nation woman, Lin sunburned very easily), a collapsible hammock, and a wicker basket containing fixings for a small picnic. While Korra was busy playing in the water (she had spiraled herself up a dozen feet in the air before diving back down as if from a personal springboard, and now she was creating small waves for a flock of small children who were overjoyed at the prospect of playing in the ocean with the avatar), Lin picked up a book and lay in the hammock, reading. Most people would never bring a book to the beach, but Lin could pull the grains of sand out of the spine if it came to that.

"Lin!" Korra called from the shoreline. "Lin, come on! The water's great!"

Lin sighed and put down her book. "We talked about this!" she shouted back. "I'm not going into the water!" The point of a bathing dress was, obviously, to be able to swim unencumbered; Lin's robe would get waterlogged and weigh her down. So of course Korra was trying to get Lin to take her robe off.

"Really?" Korra shouted back. "Come on, Lin, please?"

"No!" Shaking her head, Lin turned to go back to the hammock; Korra interrupted.

"But, Lin, what about the tides?"

Lin raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? It's not like the tide will come in and sweep me away; it's high tide now!"

Korra grinned. It was a mischievous grin that immediately put Lin ill at ease. "But I'm talking about..._my tide of love_! It will not be resisted!" Korra summoned a massive—well, tidal wave—and pushed the wall of water straight at Lin.

Fortunately, Lin's reflexes were still sharp; she slid into an earthbending stance and flung up a counter-wall of sand about a food higher than Korra's wave. The "tide of love" crashed into Lin's wall, soaking the sand and knocking some of it down to ground level. Lin regarded the massive pile of wet sand for a moment, then moved into a different earthbending stance and stomped the ground with her front foot. There was a great whoosh as pounds and pounds of sand were blown away from the pile, leaving an intricately detailed model of Air Temple Island. Lin immediately dropped the unused sand to the ground so no errant grains would fly into anyone's eyes.

A chorus of "whoa"s and "awesome"s rose from the group of children in the water, who immediately rushed to admire Lin's sculpture.

"Dammit, Lin!" Korra called, slogging out of the ocean. "I said it will not be resisted!"

"Apparently, you were wrong," Lin deadpanned.

Korra made a noise of frustration. "Well, at least you turned it into a cool sculpture." She tilted her head to the side. "How the spirit world did you manage that?"

"Lots of practice. Sand sculptures were one of my mother's hobbies, though, so I learned young."

Korra looked more closely. "Is that me and the airbending family up there? On the balcony? Cool!"

"It looks like your 'tide of love' was unsuccessful." Lin raised her eyebrows pointedly. "I made myself clear. How would it look for the chief of police to be arrested for indecent exposure?"

"You mean gorgeous exposure." Korra draped her arms around Lin's neck. "Stop exaggerating. A bathing dress is not indecent exposure."

"Still not anything anyone but you needs to see. Face it, Korra, you've lost."

Korra shrugged. "I still say you can't resist my tide of love. The _real_ tide of love."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Oh, no. What now?"

Korra's response was completely wordless; she lunged forward and kissed Lin soundly on the mouth."

"Hmmpf—_Korra_! We're in public!"

"And we disclosed to the public," Korra protested. "They'd better get used to seeing us kissing."

"There are children around," Lin hissed. "They probably think I'm your mother. They wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, they're around, because they're drooling over the greatest sand castle ever thanks to you. We've got a few minutes at least." Korra stroked Lin's scarred cheek with the back of one hand. "One kiss, Lin. Please?"

Lin looked around nervously.

"Lin, come on. One kiss. Or if you won't kiss me, at least take off that stupid robe."

Lin groaned. "Fine. Spirits, you're hard-headed!" She stepped back from Korra's arms and yanked the sheer white robe over her head, leaving herself standing in the jungle-green bathing dress Korra loved so much. It was one piece and had short sleeves, but it also had a keyhole back that exposed a scar where a perp had tried to stab Lin in the kidney and missed. At first, Korra had been surprised that Lin didn't care that it was exposed, but Lin had pointed out that there were scars on her face; what were other marks on her body compared to that? "I have no problem allowing anyone to see what I've been through as police chief," Lin had said. "I've never let any healers remove any of my scars...oh, don't give me that look. I know you were wondering why I have so many."

Korra made a purring noise like a baby cat-otter. "I wouldn't be so hard-headed about it if you didn't look so amazing in that. Spirits, look at your muscles!" Korra caressed Lin's arm. "Come into the water with me now?"

"As long as you don't pull any more of that 'tide of love'..." Lin paused, remembering once more that there were children nearby. "...nonsense."

"I promise I won't do anything silly. Come on, let's just go for a swim! Please?" Korra tugged on Lin's hand like a little girl.

"Fine. But any more funny business and I won't let you see me in anything less than this for a _month_."

Korra squeezed Lin's hand. "Ooh, that's a serious threat. Don't worry, there won't be any 'funny business'."

Lin followed Korra into the water with a sigh. "Why do I not believe you?"

* * *

A/N: So late, I know. But I have now finished all of the Linorra week prompts.


End file.
